Moonlight Blossoms
by idealrain
Summary: It's very hard to go on a date in a gay bar when your mother shows up. semiLions' den. ApolloBill. PoppyPommie XiomaraSnape


Moonlight bedfellows

A redhead wizard ducked into a doorway under the sign of the crescent moon. Moonlight Blossom was a popular bar among witches and wizards. Some straight witches and wizards come and hang out but usually the crowd was exclusive one kind of people.

The wizard was nursing a butter beer when another red hair wizard in leather ran a finger down his neck.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" Bill asked, with a large grin.

"Four deliveries and six check-ups. It was a long day. How did you get out of school tonight?"

"Your Aunt Poppy is covering for me. Although she didn't know I was meeting her godson. Do you think you should tell your parents soon? I love having you in my bed at work but sneaking around is getting old. They won't care. Your godmothers are lesbians for Merlin's sake! You and Aurora are the most loved children and that's saying something coming from a Weasley."

"I know but I just don't want to disappoint them. I know Mom's cool with my godmothers but it's different when it's your own child. Your parents are fine with the fact you're bisexual but every time you bought home a guy you told me she looked disappointed. With me that's not an option at all. Especially since I met you." Apollo seemed to be pleading for understanding.

The door open and the bartender, laughing, cried out "Hey, look sharp! It's the boss!"

"Vic, you're lucky my daughter chose you as her best friend." A familiar voice returned the greeting.

Apollo craned his neck towards the door. His mouth dropped open and suddenly he was glad he chose a table in the corner.

"Babe, I love dating you. " Bill honestly didn't know what expect on his dates with Apollo

"My mother's in a gay bar." Apollo let the thought sink in for a moment. "Why is my mother in a gay bar?"

"Maybe she is curious. After all she is a cat." Bill suggested, in an amused voice.

"William that's so not funny." Apollo wanted to crawl under the table. Bill glanced up and noticed an old photograph.

"Perhaps a better question would be why is your mother in a photo with Xiomara Hooch dressed like that?"

"OH MERLIN!" Apollo stared at the two scantily clad women. Before he had a chance to pursue the line of thought, he heard a familiar voice.

"A round of fire whisky for the house on the owner" Pomona cried. "I just found out I'm becoming a Grandmom again!"

Cheers erupted. Wait staffer began to pour the whisky. Apollo cheered along with crowd but politely refused the alcohol.

"Hey I didn't know your aunt owns this bar. " Bill commented.

"I didn't either."

"Bottoms up." Shouted Pomona.

Apollo saw Bill's grin at the phase and glared at him. Leaning towards him, he growled, "Don't get any ideas."

"Pommie, Poppy's going to be ticked if we get drunk especially you." Xiomara looked a bit worried. "Although I know I have a reputation as a lightweight."

"Ah, my loving wife supplied us with sober-up capsulate. She knew I was going to get wasted and didn't want to deal with me." Pomona grinned. Although later tonight…

"I want grandchildren." Minerva admitted wistfully.

"I would happy to obligation her." Bill said cheerfully.

Apollo kicked Bill under the table. "Could we go soon?"

"Pol, we are going to drink to you having a new pseudo-second cousin. It's free!" Bill grinned.

"Hey, Vic, why do we stock coconut twist with lime shots?" Pomona had jumped behind the bar to help serve.

"One of the regulars requests it. Besides it's nice to serve non-alcoholic drinks to customers."

"Ah. Well, I got to meet a person who requests such a strange drink." Pomona.

"Ah, he's a regular. The red head over there." Victoria motioned over to Apollo. Pomona cocked her head. Oh my! My godson

Their eyes met. Apollo flushed and Pomona raised a glass.

"Pom who did you toasts?" Minerva asked.

"Oh just a charming red head I happen to know."

"Ah. Hey Bill! "Minerva waved.

"Um, Hello Minerva." I have Apollo say hi but he's currently under the table. Bill looked around for his lover then felt something shivering against his leg

"I'm not petting you like a bloody cat." he muttered. "Let's just sneak out and go to my quarters."

"Transfigure me into something and carry me out. I can't let mom see me" Apollo pled.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, Apollo you're thirty-six, grow up!"

With that Bill walked out of the bar. Apollo felt like crying. That had hurt. He knew he was 36 but he didn't want to hurt his mother.

"Excuse me I see a rowdy patron." Pomona said. "Hey babe."

"Aunt Pommie..."

"Bill looked upset."

"He had a fight with his boyfriend." Apollo said bitterly.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong? Why are you hiding?"

"Mom and Papa..."

"Oh baby you haven't told them yet have you?" Pomona sighed.

"Told them what?" Apollo's mask slipped back into place.

"Honey you're going to make yourself sick if you don't tell them soon. You're shivering."

"What if they don't love me anymore?"

Pomona remembered a similar conservation about chess when Apollo was six. He just didn't like chess and had to learn that it was ok to be different than his parents.

"Silly little lion. If they can love Mara, they can love anyone and you are their baby boy. They will always love you."

"I love Bill, Aunt Pommie." Apollo said with certainty.

I know you do little lion. He loves you too. Why are you so frightened?"

"I can't lose mom and papa."

Apollo started to cry.

"Oh little one we need to get you out from under the table. Come on we'll go to the office."

"Do you have ginger newts?" he sniffed.

"Of course I do little lion. Come on time to have a long talk."

"Ok. Do you need to tell people where you are going?"

"Yah I'll just tell Aunt Poppy I picked up someone and will be home later."

"Will will you make sure Mama doesn't see me?" His voice sounded heartbreakeningly young.

"Yes, darling."

Apollo nodded and carefully watched Pomona go back to their table. He pulled his hood up and walked to the office.

"Hey I need to deal with business here. Could you tell Poppy I'll be late?"

"Everything okay?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"Yeah just haven't done the numbers for the month. It's a lot of work for a birthday gift."

"Only Poppy would buy a bar for a birthday present." Xiomara grinned

"Well, she did give me something else for a birthday once..."Pomona muttered, remembering the gift which was delayed for nine months.

"Oh?"

"Never mind. You can guess. I'll give you a rain check. Mara, don't take any cute girls home for potions ingredients again. You don't find virgins here."

"Ok I tell her. You'll go home soon?" Minerva asked

"I don't know. It may be a long night. Lots of coconut twists which have to be done by hand."

"If I tell her that she will bring you home immediately!" Xiomara smirked.

"Go on okay?" Pommie tried not to blush at her friend's implictations.

"See ya." The two women left by way floo. Xiomara was in no condition to apparate.

Apollo was curled up on the couch in his aunt's office

His hood still covered his face and his shoulders were shaking. Pommie laid a hand on the shaking shoulder of the young wizard.

"My love, life is about choices." She said gently.

"What if I make the wrong choice?"

"Do you love him?"

Apollo's answered was instant. "Yes."

"Your parents like him already."

"What if they don't like me?"

Apollo looked at the floor hair falling forward.

"They don't like you; they love you. Love knows no bounds."

"I'm scared. Why am I so scared?" Apollo shook.

"You're going to be vulnerable but its better this way. My parents walked in on me and Poppy."

"What happened?"

"Um, my father went for a long walk and after he got back, Poppy and I explain to my parents we planned on being together and if they want to be in my life, Poppy came with it. They accepted it but reminded us of silencing and locking spells. Rose is named after my Mother." Pomona smiled. She missed her mother.

"Wonderful. I'm scared what Mom will do. Dad I think he will understand. Rory is his favorite after all but I don't want to hurt Mom."

"Your mom will be fine. She is the most accepting person."

"I... I tried to tell her. Before my apprenticeship." Apollo winced at the memory.

"What happen?"

"She ignored me."

"Maybe she wasn't ready?" Pomona suggested.

"I don't know. But you didn't see her eyes."

"She's a mom. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

Apollo sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Pommie saw his mother in this young man. She got up and poured a glass of pumpkin juice for them both.

"I remember when your mother had to tell your grandparents she was marrying an older professor. She was so nervous. But in the end, they loved him. Your parents will love Bill."

"He told me he doesn't want marriage."

"At all? Or now?"

Apollo sighed. "He wouldn't say."

"Baby you're still young. Mara didn't get married until age seventy. If you can't tell your parents about Bill how can you marry him?"

"He hasn't told his parents or family."

Pommie was surprised. "Why not?"

"Because Molly is going to go, well, lets say remember the dating Fleur incident?"

Pommie winced. "But he wants you to marry him?"

Apollo nodded miserably "Yes. I think. I don't know anymore."

"You two need to figure out what you want in the relationship right now."

"I want him." Apollo sighed. "I love him. I feel whole when he is near. I feel torn apart when we fight. He makes me smile. He understands why I can't say stuff act like a real Gryffindor. He never calls me a stupid Hufflepuff."

"Well, perhaps you need to talk again. And seriously, Apollo, your parents are going to fine."

"Could I stay here tonight?" Apollo's head was spinning.

"Of course. Just tell Vic. I should be getting back to the bar. Rose's pregnant again." Pommie beamed.

"Congratulations. I'll call her later." Apollo kissed his aunt.

Pommie walked over to the table, surprised to see her friends still there. Xiomara snored. Minerva looked amused.

"She's such a lightweight. How's Apollo?" Minerva asked.

"Had a fight with Bill. Why must your children be difficult?" Pommie sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't raised them to be difficult. It's the Dumbledore genes."

"He's worried about you not accepting him."

"I accepted Severus. Besides," Minerva's green eyes glowed, "I'll get cute red hair grandkittens."

Xiomara groaned. "… Grandkittens? I want grandkittens. Maybe polka dotted ones…" Her head hit the table again. Minerva sighed. "We really need to get her home."

Pommie agreed. Poppy would be waiting up for her.

"Hey, Vic. Let me have a bottle of strawberry shooters to go." Pommie requested.

"Trying to get the wife in a pleasant mood?" Vic grinned.

"More like drunk and incredibly horny." Pommie smirked.

"Night." Minerva called.

"Good night."

After Pommie slipped into bed that night, Poppy grinned

"How was the bar?" she asked, toying with tie of her wife's robe.

Pommie kissed her. "Still of my all-time favorite birthday gift. Next to our daughter, of course. Apollo likes coconut lime twists and apparently William Weasly. "

"Ah, that's nice." Poppy didn't feel like talking about their godson. "What did bring me for tonight's 'healing session'?"

"Mmmm, strawberry shooters. But keep in mind, I'm very sick." Pommie purred.

"Oh _yeah_!" Poppy knew that was a reason she loved being married.

Apollo paused and, with a shaking hand, knocked on the door.

"Come in. " The voice rumbled and made Apollo remembered his childhood.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I'm probably, that I prefer the company of…" Apollo stumbled over his words.

Minerva looked up from her book. "Albus, Apollo wants to tell us that he's gay and dating William Arthur Weasley. If he gets his act together and grovel properly, Bill might forgive him for crawl around on the floor tonight." She glanced at her husband. "You could give him lessons on that."

"Ah, yes. Well, son, you couldn't have made a better choice. Come and see me about getting Grandfather McGonagall's ring resize." Albus returned to his book.

"Anything else?"

"No…"Apollo couldn't believe his parents' reactions. "You're ok with this?"

"Well, I want grandkittens." Minerva added thoughtfully. "You and Bill would have such lovely red haired Gryffindors…"

"You want grandkittens?" Apollo grinned. "I'll mention to Bill after I grovel." He felt laughter bubbled up.

"Good night, son. We love you." Albus said.

"Night. I love you, too."

Bill answered the door. "Pol?"  
"I'm sorry. You were right. My parents were fine." Apollo turned to go.

"You told your parents about us?" Bill rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, well, they already knew."

"Ah. Listen it's twelve fifty-seven in the morning. Can we just go to sleep?" Bill just wasn't comphending the situation.

"Yeah. Could I crash here tonight?"

"Of course."

As they settled down, Apollo whispered one more thing.

"Billy, honey, mom wants grandkids."

Bill opened one eye. "In the morning, love." _Grandkids!_


End file.
